10 Września 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Telezakupy 08:45 Biblioteka rodzinna; Wyprawa do wnętrza Ziemi; serial anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 09:30 Jedyneczka 10:00 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 10:20 Zew krwi; odc. 1; Call of the Wild; 1999 serial prod. kanadyjskiej; reż: James Head; wyk: Shane Meier,Nick Moncusco,Crystal Buble 11:10 Na haczyku - magazyn wędkarski; Jezioro Duże - czyli pora na węgorza 11:25 Szansa na życie; odc.24 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 W drodze do Unii; nagrody 12:45 Klan; odc.612; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:10 Studio sport; Tour de Pologne; II etap: Gdynia - Koszalin 13:20 Członki ciała; odc.2-Dłonie; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 13:50 Telezakupy 14:10 Słowo daję; Żaden głupi nie zostanie świętym 14:35 Wielki mały biznes; odc.2/8 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Studio sport; Tour de Pologne 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:45 Klan; odc.613; telenowela TVP 18:10 Forum; program publicystyczny25 011 opcja 1,0-700 25 012 opcja 2 19:05 Wieczorynka; Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; Łowcy bizonów 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:20 Best; 2000 film fab.prod. ang.; reż: Mary McGuckian; wyk: John Lynch,Ian Bannen 22:10 Zawsze po 21-szej 22:45 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:15 Tour de Pologne - kronika 23:32 Monitor Wiadomości 23:50 W krainie dreszczowców; Inna Beatrycze; 1998 thriller romantyczny prod. USA/dla dorosłych/; reż: Carole King, Michael Radford; wyk: Asia Argento, Jared Harris 01:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 5 - Kolacja; telenowela TVP 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Bolek i Lolek; Poławiacze skarbów 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Reksio; Reksiowa zima 08:00 Cena życia; odc.5/40-Nocny dyżur; All Saints; 2001 serial prod.australijskiej; reż: Peter Sharp; wyk: Georgie; Parker,Jeremy Cumpston,Sam Healy 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie 08:55 Studio urody 09:05 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:30 Wieczór z Jagielskim; Setny odcinek, czyli Setna zabawa; widowisko zgodą rodzicówstereo 11:10 Znaki czasu 11:30 Wielkie romanse dwudziestego wieku; Dale Evans i Roy Rogers; serial dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 12:00 Gala Lata z Radiem; pr.rozr. 12:50 Abecadło dźwięków; odc.21 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Miami Sands; odc. 4; serial prod. USA 14:00 Radio Romans; odc. 7-Kowboj; serial TVP 14:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; (36); stereo 15:00 Zrozumieć świat; odc.2; magazyn dla młodzieży 15:25 Nera, księżniczka Oceanii; 1/26-Powrót; serial anim.prod.australijskiej stereo 15:55 Podróże z Euro 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc.438-Poważna gra; telenowela TVP 16:55 Szansa na sukces; Piasek 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu; odc.10; teleturniej 19:35 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 20:00 M jak miłość; odc.71; serial TVP 21:00 7 dni świat; wydanie specjalne 21:45 Praca dla każdego; odc.8 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Wstęp do Kocham Kino 22:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Zet i dwa zera; 1985 czarna komedia prod. USA/dla dorosłych/; reż: Peter Greenawey; wyk: Andrea Ferreol, Eric Deacon 00:40 Krustaliov, samochód!; 1998 dramat polityczny prod. rus./fra./dla dorosłych/; reż: Alexei Guerman; wyk: Yuri Tsurilo, Nina Ruslanova 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06.30 Kostek (22) - serial dla młodzieży 06.55 Seriale animowane 07.30 Kurier 07.45 Aktualności 08.00 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn 08.10 Schlesische Wochenschau - magazyn 08.30 Kurier 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Wielkie jeziora (3) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Kurier 09.40 Tajemnica Enigmy (7) - serial wojenny 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 Od arii do piosenki 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Jazz (10) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Świat - magazyn 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Co w lesie piszczy - magazyn ekologiczny 15.00 Cyrkowcy (1/52) - serial przygodowy, Australia 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Aktualności 16.00 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn 16.10 Schlesische Wochenschau - magazyn publicystyczny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Telenowyny - magazyn 17.15 Kwartet - magazyn 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.45 Spotkanie z folklorem 19.30 Kurier sportowy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel - magazyn 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Porozmawiajmy - pr. publicystyczny 22.15 Patrol Trójki - magazyn 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Sport 23.00 Twórcy nowych twarzy - film dokumentalny 23.50 Kiedy powróci światło - film obyczajowy, Norwegia/Belgia/Niemcy/Holandia 01.35 Doktor Finlay (10) - serial obyczajowy 02.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Seriale animowane 07.50 Strażnik Teksasu - pilot serialu sensacyjnego 08.45 Słoneczny patrol (129) - serial przygodowy 09.40 Samo życie (92) - serial obyczajowy 10.10 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 10.40 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 11.30 Adam i Ewa (51) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Serca na rozdrożu (108) - telenowela 12.45 Z głową w chmurach (122) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Jaś Fasola - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Pokemon (163) - serial animowany 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (101) - serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Adam i Ewa (52) - serial obyczajowy 16.35 Serca na rozdrożu (109) 17.20 Crime Story (22) - serial kryminalny 18.15 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (100) - dla młodzieży 18.45 Informacje, sport 19.15 Rosyjska ruletka - teleturniej 20.05 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (96) - serial komediowy 20.30 Samo życie (93) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Jade - thriller, USA 1995 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.00 Informacje, sport 23.20 Graffiti - pr. publicystyczny 23.30 Misja ojca Ramboniego (1) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 01.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Kropka nad i - pr. publicystyczny 05.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (76) - telenowela 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (159) 07.50 Seriale animowane 09.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.35 Telesklep 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.40 Chicago - serial dokumentalny 13.05 Seriale animowane (powt.) 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (210) - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.15 Brzydula (160) - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (77) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Kasia i Tomek (3) - serial komediowy 20.30 Droga do raju - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 22.25 Kryminalne gry - serial dokumentalny 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.15 Kropka nad i - pr. publicystyczny 23.35 Łowcy skarbów (11) - serial przygodowy 00.35 Tenbit.pl - magazyn internetowy 01.35 Superwizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 02.10 Nic straconego - pr. powtórkowe TV 4 6.00 Strefa P 6.30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Arthur - serial anim. (powt.) 8.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial anim. (powt.) 8.35 Beetleborgs (51) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 9.00 Fiorella (103) - telenowela peruw. (powt.) 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (6) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 10.50 Akcja nad Berlinem (12) - serial sens. niem. (powt.) 11.40 Karolina w mieście (4) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 12.05 Kameleon (8) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 13.00 Strefa P 13.30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 13.50 Arthur - serial anim. 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial anim. 14.35 Beetleborgs (52) - serial przygod. USA 15.00 Fiorella (104) - telenowela peruw. 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Dharma i Greg (3) - serial kom. USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program publ. 17.45 Dziennik i Prognoza pogody 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (7) - telenowela argent. 19.00 Ognisty deszcz - film katastroficzny USA 20.55 Viper (3) - serial sens. USA 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22.15 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 23.15 Zdążyć przed północą - gra o życie - kom. sens. USA 1.00 X Laski - program erotyczny 1.30 Muzyczne listy 2.20 Muzyczny VIP 2.55 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 3.25 To się w głowie nie mieści - program rozrywkowy 3.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.45 Dragon Ball GT - serial anim. 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 8.00 W niewoli uczuć (9/135) - telenowela meks. 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (87/94) - telenowela meks. 9.40 Melrose Place (179) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.00 Big Brother I (powt.) 11.45 Porywy serca (56/90) - telenowela meks. 12.40 Telesklep 13.55 Albert - serial anim. 14.20 Dragon Ball GT - serial anim. 14.45 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 15.35 Pełna chata (89/192) - serial kom. USA 16.05 Szkoła złamanych serc (52/80) - serial kom. austral. 16.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 5 (7/42) - serial kom. USA 17.05 Medicopter 117 (18/36) - (powt.) 18.00 Aktualności 18.10 Wzywam doktora Brucknera 2 (19/25) - serial obycz. niem. 19.05 Melrose Place {180) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 W matni wyborów - kom. obycz. USA 21.50 Las Vegas (1/10) - serial sens. USA 22.50 Big Brother l 23.35 Cena naiwności - film sens. USA 1.25 Nadzieja i chwała - film obycz. bryt. 1987 (110 min) 3.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Fitness Club; odc. 23/26; 1994 telenowela prod. TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski 08:55 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; odc. 4/15 - Wioska 40-tu rozbójników; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:05 A ja jestem; Sarna; program dla dzieci 09:15 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 09:20 Tęczowa bajeczka; Bajeczka o drzewie; program dla dzieci 09:30 Maszyna zmian; odc. 3 - Sobowtór; 1995 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Izabela Kołodziej 10:00 Pasje księdza proboszcza; reportaż Adama Kulika 10:25 Bałtycki Festiwal Piosenki-Karlshamm 2002; relacja z koncertu finałowego (STEREO); powt. 11:10 X Światowe Forum Mediów Polonijnych; - podsumowanie; powt. 11:30 Tu jest wszystko; film dokumentalny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Eurotel; magazyn 12:20 Plebania; odc. 53; serial TVP (STEREO); reż: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło, Dorota Nikiporczyk 12:45 Sportowe lato 2002; powt. 13:35 50 lat TVP; Spotkanie z Balladą; "Opolskie Spotkanie z Balladą"; 1975 program rozrywkowy; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Bogusław Sobczuk, Łucja Prus, Urszula Sipińska, Irena Santor i inni; powt. 14:30 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; (STEREO) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Studio sport; Tour de Pologne 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; odc. 5 - Małpi król; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:50 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; odc. 6 - Syn wodza Mbu-Bu; serial animowany dla dzieci 18:00 A ja jestem; Sarna; program dla dzieci; powt. 18:10 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci; powt. 18:20 Maszyna zmian; odc. 3 - Sobowtór; 1995 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Izabela Kołodziej; powt. 18:50 Fitness Club; odc. 23/26; 1994 telenowela prod. TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Bajki Bolka i Lolka; odc. 11 - Brzydkie kaczątko; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:15 Witold Gombrowicz; film dok. Andrzeja Wolskiego 21:10 Plebania; odc. 53; serial TVP (STEREO); reż: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło, Dorota Nikiporczyk; powt. 21:35 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; (STEREO); powt. 22:00 Forum; program publicystyczny 22:45 Nie tylko o muzyce; z Ewą Czeszejko-Sochacką; program Haliny Szymury 23:25 997-magazyn kryminalny 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:15 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; (STEREO); powt. 00:45 Gruby; odc. 7/7 - W podziemiach klasztoru; 1972 serial dla młodych widzów; reż: Wojciech Fiwek; wyk: Stanisław Milski, Mariusz Kozłowski, Arkadiusz Bielawski, Bogdan Kowalczyk, Katarzyna Łaniewska 01:15 Bajki Bolka i Lolka; odc. 11 - Brzydkie kaczątko; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:58 Sport; powt. 02:03 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Fitness Club; odc. 23/26; 1994 telenowela prod. TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski; powt. 02:35 Witold Gombrowicz; film dok. Andrzeja Wolskiego; powt. 03:20 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza; powt. 03:35 Plebania; odc. 53; serial TVP (STEREO); reż: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło, Dorota Nikiporczyk; powt. 04:05 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP; Córka albo syn; 1979 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (71'); reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Eugeniusz Priwiezencew, Joanna Pacuła, Jadwiga Walewska, Janina Tur-Kiryłow 05:20 997-magazyn kryminalny; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07.00 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 07.30 Teleskiep 08.10 Ulica zakochanych (95) - telenowela 09.05 Kacper i przyjaciele (6) - serial animowany 09.30 Dziwny, wspaniały świat (10) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Dotyk anioła (99) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia (40) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 11.55 Ulica zakochanych (95) - telenowela 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 Lista przebojów filmowych - magazyn 15.15 Cudowne lata (99) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Seriale animowane 17.05 Arsene Lupin (4) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Lista przebojów filmowych - magazyn 18.30 Cudowne lata (100) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Dotyk anioła (100): Piękny marzyciel - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20.25 Nietykalni (18): Atlantic City - serial sensacyjny 21.15 Sposób na Alfreda - komedia, USA 23.05 Allo, allo (38) - serial komediowy 23.35 Piątka u Semki - program publicystyczny 00.10 Nietykalni (18): Atlantic City - serial sensacyjny 01.00 Sposób na Alfreda - komedia, USA 02.50 Allo, allo (38) - serial komediowy 03.20 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Ofiary losu - komedia USA (2000) 9.30 Mężczyzna niepotrzebny - film obycz. pol. (1981) 11.10 Anatomia sławy - komediodramat kanad.-franc. (2000) 12.55 Świat dziecka - film dok. 13.40 Kadosz - dramat izrael. (1999) 15.40 Joe Kidd - western USA (1972) 17.05 Deser 17.40 Cast Away. Poza światem - dramat USA (2000) 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Dzieci stulecia - dramat kostium. franc. (1999) 22.35 Taxi 2 - komedia sens. franc. (2000) 0.05 Niech żyje miłość - film obycz. pol. (1991) 1.40 Częstotliwość - film SF USA (2000) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 10 największych szpiegów - film dok. 7.20 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Bill Paxton - magazyn 7.50 Granice wytrzymałości - film przyg. USA 9.55 Na planie - magazyn 10.20 Wiosna panie sierżancie - film obycz. pol. 12.00 Na falach - dramat 13.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 13.55 Kochanie, zwiększyłem dzieciaka - film famil. USA 15.25 Wybuchowa rodzinka - komedia kanad. 17.00 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Richard Gere - magazyn 17.30 Tam, gdzie ty - komedia romant. USA 19.00 Robin Hood: Faceci w rajtuzach - komedia USA 21.00 Zabij mnie później - komedia USA 22.30 Zabójczy warunek - sensacyjny USA 24.00 Niebezpieczne związki - film hist. USA 1.55 Windykatorzy - film krym. kanad. 3.20 Duch - film akcji USA 4.45 Wybuchowa rodzinka - komedia kanad. Polonia 1 6:30 Przyjaciele Film animowany 7:20 Stellina Telenowela 8:00 Top shop Program reklamowy 12:10 Rozgrywki wyższych sfer Telenowela 12:45 Top shop Program reklamowy 19:10 Stellina Telenowela 20:00 Rozgrywki wyższych sfer Telenowela 20:30 Don Camillo i poseł Peppone Komedia 22:30 Ziemie toskańskie Program dokumentalny 23:00 Seksplozja Erotyka 23:20 Dziewczyny z X-chata Erotyka 23:45 Co za szok Erotyka 23:50 Eros Plaza Erotyka 0:05 Seks laski Erotyka 0:25 Podglądacz Erotyka 0:45 Magazyn erotyczny Erotyka 1:25 Magazyn erotyczny Erotyka 2:00 XXX Show Erotyka 2:15 Crazy Cat Show Erotyka Polsat 2 6:00 Informacje Wiadomości 6:15 Graffiti Informacje 6:25 Rodzina zastępcza Serial komediowy 6:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie Kabaret i satyra 7:05 Muzyka polska Rozrywka 8:05 Piosenka na życzenie Muzyka 9:00 TV market Informacje 9:15 Muzyczny relaks Muzyka 11:15 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Dokument 12:15 Komicy występują w Polsacie Kabaret i satyra 12:30 Zerwane więzi Talkshow 13:15 Dyżurny satyryk kraju Kabaret i satyra 13:45 A ku ku Rozrywka 14:15 V-max Informacje 14:45 Kalambury Rozrywka 15:15 Klub Stasia i Nel Program dla dzieci 15:50 TV market Informacje 16:10 Informacje Wiadomości 16:30 Aficionado Muzyka 17:00 Supergol Magazyn piłkarski 17:30 Hot chat Informacje 17:45 Dziennik Wiadomości 18:00 Aficionado Muzyka 18:30 Aficionado Muzyka 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne Wiadomości 19:40 Graczykowie Serial komediowy 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki Informacje 20:35 Rodzina zastępcza Serial komediowy 21:00 Adam i Ewa Telenowela 21:30 TV market Informacje 21:45 Hot chat Informacje 21:50 Dziennik Wiadomości 22:05 Hot chat Informacje 22:15 Komicy występują w Polsacie Kabaret i satyra 22:30 Adam i Ewa Telenowela 23:00 Informacje Wiadomości 23:25 Graffiti Informacje 23:45 Aficionado Muzyka 0:15 TV market Informacje 0:30 Aficionado Muzyka 1:00 Pasmo informacyjne Wiadomości 1:30 Aficionado Muzyka 2:00 Graczykowie Serial komediowy 2:30 Supergol Magazyn piłkarski 3:00 Rodzina zastępcza Serial komediowy 3:30 Dziennik Wiadomości 3:45 Hot chat Informacje 4:00 Adam i Ewa Telenowela 4:30 Zerwane więzi Talkshow PR1 6:15 Unter dem Hula Mond Komedia Orig: "Under The Hula Moon". Regie: Jeff Celantano (USA 1995) 8:00 Haunted Hill Horror Orig: "House on Haunted Hill". Regie: William Malone (USA 1999) 9:45 Vatertag - Ein guter Tag zum Sterben Komedia Orig: "Underworld". Regie: Roger Christian (USA 1997) 11:15 Fandango Dramat Regie: Matthias Glasner (D 1999) 13:00 Die Wonder Boys Komedia Orig: "Wonder Boys". Regie: Curtis Lee Hanson (USA 2000) 15:00 Highlander - Endgame Film SF Orig: "Endgame". Regie: Doug Aarniokoski (USA 2000) 16:30 Die Zeit der Rache Film kryminalny Orig: "A Time to Revenge". Regie: John Harwood (USA 1996) 18:15 The Watcher Thriller Regie: Joe Charbanic (USA 2000) 20:00 Das Programm: Tipps und Informationen 20:15 Düstere Legenden II Horror Orig: "Urban Legends: Final Cut". Regie: John Ottman (USA 1999) 22:00 Liebe, Hass und Impotenz Komedia Orig: "Jack And His Friends". Regie und Drehbuch: Bruce Ornstein (USA 1992) 23:45 Fandango Dramat Regie: Matthias Glasner (D 1999) 1:30 Justice - Eine Frage der Gerechtigkeit Thriller Orig: "Justice". Regie: Jack Ersgard (USA 1998) 3:15 Düstere Legenden II Horror Orig: "Urban Legends: Final Cut". Regie: John Ottman (USA 1999) Avante 6:00 Horyzonty odc. 4 6:30 Amerykańskie bolidy: Buick Grand Natis - GNX 7:00 Walki powietrzne: French Naval Air Power odc. 24 7:30 Klasyka na wodzie odc. 11 8:00 Paintball: Turniej paintballa odc. 10 8:30 Od Pekinu do Paryża odc. 11 9:00 Krytyczne sytuacje: "Condition Critical" odc. 5 9:30 Nowoczesna technika: Fresh Gear odc. 36 10:00 Akcje ratunkowe na torach wyścigowych odc. 9 11:00 Speed Demons odc. 1 12:00 Horyzonty odc. 4 12:30 Amerykańskie bolidy: Buick Grand Natis - GNX 13:00 Walki powietrzne: French Naval Air Power odc. 24 13:30 Klasyka na wodzie odc. 11 14:00 Paintball: Turniej paintballa odc. 10 14:30 Od Pekinu do Paryża odc. 11 15:00 Krytyczne sytuacje odc. 5; Org: "Condition Critical" 15:30 Nowoczesna technika: Fresh Gear odc. 36 16:00 Akcje ratunkowe na torach wyścigowych odc. 9 17:00 Speed Demons odc. 1 18:00 Horyzonty odc. 5 18:30 Czciciele szybkości odc. 24 19:00 Stalowe rekiny: Submarines - Sharks of Steel odc. 2 20:00 Najodważniejsi odc. 1 20:30 Świat samochodów: Auto Mundial odc. 7 21:00 Słynne samoloty: Hunter 21:30 Nowoczesna technika: Fresh Gear odc. 37 22:00 Lordowie mafii odc. 8; Org: "Lords Of The Mafia" 23:00 Wyścig odc. 1 0:00 Horyzonty odc. 4 0:30 Amerykańskie bolidy: Buick Grand Natis - GNX 1:00 Walki powietrzne: French Naval Air Power odc. 24 1:30 Klasyka na wodzie odc. 11 2:00 Paintball: Turniej paintballa odc. 10 2:30 Od Pekinu do Paryża odc. 11 3:00 Krytyczne sytuacje: "Condition Critical" odc. 5 3:30 Nowoczesna technika: Fresh Gear odc. 36 TMT 7:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 8:30 Inside Britain: Ochrona zabytków 9:00 W garnku 9:30 Wybory Miss WWW: Półfinały 10:00 TMT w krainie bajki 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12:30 Magia tarota 13:00 Obrzędy zaślubin w Chinach 13:40 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:00 Pory roku 15:00 TMT w krainie bajki 16:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16:15 Telesprzedaż 16:30 Jednym śladem 17:00 W garnku 17:30 Telesprzedaż 18:00 Obrzędy zaślubin w Chinach 18:45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19:00 TMT w krainie bajki 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 Magia tarota 21:00 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie 21:30 Ludzie sukcesu: Marek Kotański 22:00 Muzyczny głos 22:30 Jednym śladem 23:00 Galeria urody 23:30 Filmy animowane dla dorosłych (Polska) K-Toon 6:00 Sendepause 20:00 Mit List und Tomahawk: Die Meuterei; (USA 1964) Orig: "Go Go Gophers" 20:05 Orson & Olivia: Die Schwäne der Themse; Regie: Arthur Qwak (F 1993) 20:35 Road Rovers: Angriff der Monster-Insekten; Regie: Hyunsook Cho (USA 1996) 21:00 He-Man - Tal der Macht: Das Haus von Shokoti; Orig: "He-Man". Regie: Lou Kachivas (USA 1983) 21:25 Godzilla: Tanz auf dem Vulkan; Regie: Sam Liu (USA 1998) 21:50 Starship Troopers - Der Kampf geht weiter: Abschied von einem Freund; Regie: Sam Liu (USA 1999) 22:15 King of the Hill: Hosen runter!; (USA 2000) 22:40 Daria: Forschung und Leere; Regie: Karen Disher (USA 1997) 23:05 Batman & Robin: Seelen aus Silizium; Regie: Boyd Kirkland (USA 1992) 23:30 Dick Tracy: Bitte recht freundlich!; Orig: "The Dick Tracy Show". Regie: Steve Clark (USA 1960) 23:35 Die Astro-Dinos: Der Duft der großen Saurier; Regie: Stephan Martiniere (USA 1987) 0:00 Thunder Cats - Die starken Katzen aus dem All: Die magische Kette; (USA 1988) 0:25 Birdman und das Galaxy Trio: Gefährliches Unkraut / Der Diktator von Paradies Zwei / Der Diktator von Paradies Zwei; Regie: Joseph Barbera, William Hanna (USA 1967) 0:50 Underdog - Der Superhund: Im Sog des Bösen; (USA 1963) Orig: "Underdog" 1:00 Godzilla: Tanz auf dem Vulkan; Regie: Sam Liu (USA 1998) 1:25 Daria: Forschung und Leere; Regie: Karen Disher (USA 1997) 1:50 King of the Hill: Hosen runter!; (USA 2000) 2:15 Batman & Robin: Seelen aus Silizium; Regie: Boyd Kirkland (USA 1992) 2:40 Die Astro-Dinos: Der Duft der großen Saurier; Regie: Stephan Martiniere (USA 1987) 3:05 Thunder Cats - Die starken Katzen aus dem All: Die magische Kette; (USA 1988) 3:30 Underdog - Der Superhund: Im Sog des Bösen; (USA 1963) Orig: "Underdog" 3:40 Birdman und das Galaxy Trio: Gefährliches Unkraut / Der Diktator von Paradies Zwei / Der Diktator von Paradies Zwei; Regie: Joseph Barbera, William Hanna (USA 1967) Krimi & Co 6:05 Der König: Der Schatz im Henkerturm; Regie: Axel de Roche (D 1993) 6:55 Wolffs Revier: Katharina und Kaviar; Regie: Kaspar Heidelbach (D 1992) 7:45 Derrick: Höllensturz; Regie: Günter Gräwert (D 1999) 8:50 Der Alte: Der Lebensretter; Regie: Dietrich Haugk (D 1996) 9:50 Ein Fall für zwei: Das Attentat; Regie: Michael Gutmann (D 1992) 10:50 Sophie - Schlauer als die Polizei: Der Fingermörder; Regie: Franz Peter Wirth (D 1995) 11:40 Wolffs Revier: Der Tod einer Krankenschwester; Regie: Peter Fratzscher (D 1993) 12:30 Derrick: Der stille Mord; Regie: Theodor Grädler (D 1992) 13:35 Verratene Liebe (2/3); Orig: "Donna D'Onore". Regie: Ralph Thomas (I/USA 1992) 15:15 Schwarz greift ein: Das Geständnis; Regie: Peter Carpentier (D 1993) 16:05 Sophie - Schlauer als die Polizei: Adams letzte Fahrt; Regie: Rolf Liccini (D 1996) 17:00 Der Alte: Schlagt ihn tot; Regie: Hans-Jürgen Tögel (D 1998) 18:05 Derrick: Beatrice und der Tod; Regie: Theodor Grädler (D 1992) 19:25 Wolffs Revier: Reifenpanne; Regie: Peter Fratzscher (D 1993) 20:15 SOKO 5113: Mord ohne Auftrag; Regie: Michael Zens (D 1997) 21:05 Die Stadtindianer: Schnöder Lohn; Regie: Michael Knof (D 1995) 21:55 Stubbe - Von Fall zu Fall: Kein Tod ist wie der andere; Regie: Peter Wekwerth (D 1999) 23:30 Ein Fall für zwei: Feiglinge töten nicht; Regie: Frank Strecker (D 1992) 0:30 Wolffs Revier: Reifenpanne; Regie: Peter Fratzscher (D 1993) 1:20 Sophie - Schlauer als die Polizei: Adams letzte Fahrt; Regie: Rolf Liccini (D 1996) 2:10 Schwarz greift ein: Das Geständnis; Regie: Peter Carpentier (D 1993) 3:00 Der Alte: Schlagt ihn tot; Regie: Hans-Jürgen Tögel (D 1998) Kinderkanal 7:00 Tims Kuscheltiere: "Die falsche Fährte" (11); Regie: Ellen Meske (GB 1997/1999) 7:10 Fix & Foxi: Anglerglück; Regie: Antoni D'Ocon (D 1999/2001) 7:20 Der kleine Bär: Stachelige Freunde; Regie: Daniel Poitras (CDN 1996/2001) 7:30 Alice im Wunderland: "Benny und die Schraubmäuse" (34/52); Orig: "Alice in Wonderland". Regie: Taku Sugiyama (J 1980) 7:55 Musik-Boxx 8:00 Sesamstraße: Lernen mit Spaß für Kinder 8:30 Lilalu im Schepperland: "Fix gereimt!" (4/13); Regie: Axel Schulz (D 2000) 9:00 Teletubbies: Sendereihe für Vorschulkinder 9:25 Franklin: "Franklin mein Franklin" (52/104); (CDN 1997/2000) 9:35 Archibald der Detektiv - Ein Koala ermittelt: "Das Spukhaus" (4/52); (GB 1998) 9:50 Tims Kuscheltiere: "Das Bastel-Monster" (12); Regie: Ellen Meske (GB 1997/1999) 10:00 Noch mal 13 auf einen Streich: "Der Fischer und seine Frau" (7/13); Regie: Bruce W. Smith (USA 1995) 10:25 Marcelino: "Die Fliege aus Afrika" (3/26); Regie: Santiago Moro, Xavier Picard (E/F/J 2000) 10:50 Die Jagd nach dem Kju Wang: "Ardelias Foto-Termin" (21/26); (I/D/F 1999) 11:15 Spiel-Boxx 11:20 Teletubbies: Sendereihe für Vorschulkinder 11:45 Sesamstraße: Lernen mit Spaß für Kinder 12:15 Janoschs Traumstunde: "Der Quasselkasper" (5/24); (D 1986) 12:45 Tweenies: "Drunter und Drüber" (19/260); Regie: Will Brenton (GB 1999) 13:05 Alice im Wunderland: "Wettermann und Wetterfrau" (35/52); (J 1980) 13:30 Die Biene Maja: "Die Moskitobande" (92/104); Regie: Marty Murphy (J 1975) 13:55 Peter Pan: "Die gute Hexe" (33/41); Regie: Yoshio Kuroda (AUS 1989) 14:20 Tom, Jerry & Co. (57) 14:50 Kikania 15:00 Gloria und ihre Familie: "Rodney und Notta" (26/26); (D/AUS) 15:30 KI.KA - Couch 15:35 Tolle Sachen 15:40 Kikania 15:50 Die Kinder vom Alstertal: "Der Ausreißer" (15/34); Regie: Monika Zinnenberg (D 1998/2002) 16:15 Kikania 16:30 Akte Zack: "Verwünschte Wünsche" (9/52); Regie: Michael DeCarlo (CDN 2000/2002) 16:55 Was geht, Noah?: "Promi-Alarm" (13/13); Regie: Pamela Dresser (USA 2000) 17:20 logo: Nachrichten für Kinder 17:30 Die Jagd nach dem Kju Wang: "Filmstar Ardelia" (22/26); Regie: Enzo D'Alo (I/D/F 1999) 17:55 Marcelino: "Der König des Waldes" (4/26); Regie: Santiago Moro, Xavier Picard (E/F/J 2000) 18:20 Der kleine Bär: Das neue alte Nest; Regie: Daniel Poitras (CDN 1996/2001) 18:30 Die Biene Maja: "Ganz feine Leute" (93/104); (J 1980) 18:55 Unser Sandmännchen 19:00 Sendepause Junior 6:15 Der Wind in den Weiden: Die Ernte; Regie: Arthur Rankin jr., Jules Bass (USA/J 1981) 6:35 Marco: Es ist kein Traum; Orig: "Cuore di Mamma". Regie: Isao Takahata (J 1976) 7:00 Die Baby-Hubert-Show: Orig: "The Baby Huey Show". Regie: Hubert Jenson (USA 1997) 7:20 Baby Boom: Gute und schlechte Kumpel; Orig: "Baby Follies". Regie: Denis Olivieri (F 1993) 7:45 Muppet Babies: Ärger mit der Post; Regie: Carol Beers, Charlie Downs, Al Kouzel, Rudi Cataldi, Tiger West (USA 1988) 8:10 Chuck, der schlaue Biber: Jumbos Abenteuer; Orig: "Chuck The Beaver". Regie: Kouzo Takagaki, Kazuyuki Okaseko (J 1975) 8:35 Heidi: Auf der Weide; (J 1972) 9:00 Pinocchio: Wiedersehen mit Geppetto; (J 1976) 9:20 Erdferkel Arthur und seine Freunde: Dora-Wilma und der Fahrradmarathon / Das Baseballteam; Orig: "Arthur". Regie: Greg Bailey (CDN 1995) 9:50 Wickie und die starken Männer: Die Befreiung; (J 1972) 10:15 Familie Robinson: Ein schreckliches Erdbeben; (J 1981) Orig: "Flo La Piccola Robinson" 10:35 Schweinchen Dick: Noch Ärger als Ärger; (USA 1950) Orig: "Porky Pig" 10:50 Yogis galaktische Abenteuer: Der Raumvampir; Orig: "Yogi's Galaxy Goofups". Regie: Carl Urbano, Ray Patterson (USA 1978) 11:15 Mr. Magoos bunter Jahrmarkt: Mr. Magoos mißratener Neffe; Orig: "Mr. Magoo's Cartoon Carnival". Regie: Pete Burness (USA 1956) 11:20 Charlie Brown - Die Peanuts: Sie ist eine Sportkanone; Orig: "Charlie Brown". Regie: Bill Melendez (USA 1980) 11:45 Die Flintstone-Comedy-Show: Der plappernde Papagei / Wellensalat / Das wilde Rennen; (USA 1993) 12:10 Scooby Doo, wo bist Du?: Der Menschenaffe vom verlorenen Berg; Orig: "Scooby Doo, Where Are You?". Regie: Joseph Barbera, William Hanna (USA 1969) 12:35 Doug: Doug schwimmt im Geld; (USA/F 1991/1993) 12:55 Lassie: Die Malerin; (USA 1967) 13:20 Inspektor Maus: Der goldene Gouda; Orig: "Inspector Mouse". Regie: Francis Nielsen (IRL#F) 13:45 Ivanhoe: Der König ist tot; (F/CDN/D 1997) 14:10 Die Astro-Dinos: Das vergessene Tal; Regie: Stephan Martiniere (USA 1987) 14:30 Black Beauty in Australien: Der vergrabene Schatz; Regie: Mike Smith (USA/Neuseeland/GB/D 1990) 15:00 Extreme Ghostbusters: Dämonische Dichtkunst; Regie: Scott Wood (USA 1997) 15:20 Graf Duckula - Geschichten mit Biß: Im Rathaus ist die Hölle los; Regie: Chris Randall (GB 1988) 15:45 Mr. Magoos bunter Jahrmarkt: Mr. Magoos Unterwasserreise; Orig: "Mr. Magoo's Cartoon Carnival". Regie: Pete Burness (USA) 15:50 Die neuen Abenteuer von Jonny Quest: Der Killersatellit; Orig: "The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest". Regie: Doug Wildey (USA 1996) 16:10 Die Maske: Das Zementding und der Fischjunge; (USA 1996) Orig: "The Mask" 16:35 Die reinste Hexerei: Besuch aus alten Zeiten; (USA 1989) Orig: "Free Spirit" 17:05 Pokémon - Die Johto Reisen: Roll on, Pokémon!; (J/USA 2000) Orig: "Pokemon" 17:25 Sailor Moon - Das Mädchen mit den Zauberkräften: Gefahr im Weltraum; (J 1995) 17:50 Schweinchen Dick: Räubergeschichten; (USA 1937) Orig: "Porky Pig" 18:00 Yogis galaktische Abenteuer: Der Schatz von Kongo-Bongo; Orig: "Yogi's Galaxy Goofups". Regie: Carl Urbano, Ray Patterson (USA 1978) 18:25 Die Peanuts: Ich schwärme für dich; Regie: Bill Melendez (USA 1975) 18:50 Die Feuerstein Comedy Show: Freds Höhenflug / Aufregung im Steintal / Abenteuer des Steinreiters; Orig: "Flintstone Comedy Show". Regie: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera (USA 1972) 19:15 Scooby Doo, wo bist du?: Der Außerirdische; Regie: Joseph Barbera, William Hanna (USA 1969) 19:45 Sendepause Goldstar TV 6:00 Musikwecker: Flotte Schlager und gute Laune für den neuen Tag 8:00 Erfrischend deutsch: Aktuelles aus der Schlagerbranche 9:00 Schlagerbox: Deutsche und internationale Schlager 10:00 Hitcocktail: Hits aus den letzten vier Jahrzehnten 11:00 Softhits: Balladen, langsame Schlager und Instrumentals 12:00 Goldies: Oldies, historische Daten, Geburtstage und Jubiläen 13:00 Schlagerbox: Deutsche und internationale Schlager 14:00 Alles Liebe 15:00 Schlagerbox: Deutsche und internationale Schlager 16:00 Hitcocktail: Hits aus den letzten vier Jahrzehnten 17:00 Softhits: Balladen, langsame Schlager und Instrumentals 18:00 Erfrischend deutsch: Aktuelles aus der Schlagerbranche 19:00 Schlagerbox: Deutsche und internationale Schlager 20:00 Hitcocktail: Hits aus den letzten vier Jahrzehnten 21:00 Goldies: Oldies, historische Daten, Geburtstage und Jubiläen 22:00 Alles Liebe 23:00 Schlager zum Kuscheln: Schlager, Oldies und Instrumentals rund um die Liebe 0:00 Erfrischend deutsch: Aktuelles aus der Schlagerbranche 1:00 Schlagerbox: Deutsche und internationale Schlager 2:00 Hitcocktail: Hits aus den letzten vier Jahrzehnten 3:00 Alles Liebe Euronews 6:00 Frühstücksfernsehen: Das Wichtigste in Kürze - Nachrichten, Wirtschaft, Europa, Sport und Wetter 11:00 News & Lifestyle: Modernes Leben und Lifestyle-Magazine - Cinema, Style, Cult, Hi-Tech, Globus, E-News, Europeans, Pass und No Comment 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten 15:00 News & Lifestyle: Modernes Leben und Lifestyle-Magazine 19:00 Nachrichten und Analysen: Das Wichtigste vom Tag, Analysen und Hintergründe, Wirtschaft, Europa, Sport und Wetter 20:40 Perspectives: Top-Themen aus Deutschland, Frankreich, Schweiz, Großbritannien, Italien, Portugal, Russland, Spanien 20:50 Das Abendmagazin: Dolce Vita 21:00 Nachrichten und Analysen 21:40 Perspectives 21:50 Das Abendmagazin: Style 22:00 Nachrichten und Analysen 22:30 Perspectives I: Top-Themen aus Deutschland, Frankreich, Schweiz, Groábritannien, Italien, Portugal, Spanien 23:00 News & Sport: Nachrichten des Tages, Analysen, Sportergebnisse des Abends 23:30 Perspectives II: Top-Themen aus Deutschland, Frankreich, Schweiz, Groábritannien, Italien, Portugal, Spanien 0:00 Spätnachrichten France 2 6:00 Les z'amours: Jeu 6:30 Télématin: Magazine 8:30 Un livre: Magazine 8:35 Promenade de santé: Magazine 8:40 Des jours et des vies (512); (USA) Orig: "Days of our Lives" 9:05 Amour, gloire et beauté (3316); Régie: Bill Glenn, Michael Stich, Phyllis Guarnaccia (USA) 9:25 CD aujourd'hui: Magazine 9:30 C'est au programme: Magazine 11:00 Flash info 11:05 Motus: Jeu 11:40 Les z'amours: Jeu 12:10 CD aujourd'hui: Magazine 12:20 Pyramide: Jeu-quiz 12:55 Météo 13:00 Journal: Informations 13:45 Promenade de santé: Magazine 13:50 Météo 13:55 Expression directe: Magazine 14:00 Inspecteur Derrick: Un truc super; Régie: Jürgen Goslar (D) 15:05 Un cas pour deux: Dieu m'est témoin; Régie: Jörg Grünler (D) 16:05 Rex: Nounours mortels; Régie: Oliver Hirschbiegel, Wolfgang Dickmann, Pascal Hoffmann (D) 16:55 Un livre: Magazine 17:00 Des chiffres et des lettres: Jeu 17:30 Age sensible: Inégale amitié; Régie: Gilles Bannier 18:00 Brigade des mers: Négligence coupable; Orig: "Water rats". Régie: Chris Martin-Jones (AUS) 18:50 CD aujourd'hui: Magazine 18:55 On a tout essayé!: Magazine 19:45 C'est pas banal 19:50 Un gars, une fille: Au petit déjeuner; Régie: Fabrice Michelin, Luc David, Tafari Tsige (F) 19:55 Objectif Terre: Magazine 20:00 Journal: Informations 21:00 Talent de vie: Actualité 21:05 Météo 21:15 Les puissants Dramat Orig: "The Mighty". Régie: Peter Chelsom (USA 1998) 23:00 Comme au cinéma: Magazine 23:05 Le silencieux Film sensacyjny Régie: Claude Pinoteau (F 1972) 1:00 Journal de la nuit: Informations 1:15 Météo 1:20 CD aujourd'hui: Magazine 1:25 Histoires courtes: Court métrage 2:05 Chanter la vie: Divertissement 2:55 Pyramide: Jeu-quiz 3:30 Par ou la sortie, s'il vous plait?: Documentaire 4:25 24 heures d'infos 4:45 Les violons du monde Alpha 6:00 Tele-Gym 6:15 Deutsch: Persönlichkeitsbildung und Mediennutzung (2/13) - Printmedien - Nutzung und Informationsgewinn 6:45 Mathematik: Gleichungen und Funktionen (2/6) - Einsetzungsverfahren 7:15 Alpha-Job unterwegs: Beruf und Bildung 7:45 Englisch für Anfänger (11/51) 8:15 Reports in English: Fighting to save County Clare 8:30 Pauk mit: Latein: Übersetzungskurs (3/13) 8:45 Pauk mit: Latein: Übersetzungskurs (4/13) 9:00 Fast Track English: Le Shuttle (9/26) 9:30 Rückblende: Zeitgeschichtliche Reihe 9:45 Monitor Italia: Wochenschau in italienischer Sprache 10:00 Alpha-Campus: Bildungsreihe 10:30 InternetCouch: Web-Magazin 11:00 Verne-Reise in 80 Tagen 11:45 Panoramabilder 12:00 Der Top-Tipp: Ratgeber 12:05 Das Tagesgespräch: Diskussion mit Zuschauerbeteiligung 12:55 Der Top-Tipp: Ratgeber 13:00 Zum 80. Geburtstag von Peter Wapnewski am 7. September: Alpha-Forum: Gespräch 13:45 Reports in English: Tralee beyond the roses 14:00 Pauk mit: Latein: Übersetzungskurs (5/13) 14:15 Pauk mit: Latein: Übersetzungskurs (6/13) 14:30 Tauch-Stationen: Naturdokumentation 15:15 Discovery: Dokumentationsreihe 15:45 Anna, Schmidt & Oskar: Deutsch für ausländische Kinder (18/26) 16:00 Alpha Österreich 16:45 nano: Die Welt von morgen 17:15 Verne-Reise in 80 Tagen 18:00 Alpha-Campus: Bildungsreihe 18:15 Alpha-Campus: Bildungsreihe 18:30 Die Abendschau: Franken 18:43 Programmvorschau 18:45 Rundschau: Nachrichten - Berichte - Wettervorhersage 19:00 Anschi und Karl-Heinz: Religionsmagazin für Kinder 19:15 Mathematik: Gleichungen und Funktionen (2/6) - Einsetzungsverfahren 19:45 Viertel vor ...: Zeitgeschichtliche Reihe 20:00 Die Abendschau 20:15 Alpha-Forum: Gespräch 21:00 Alpha Österreich 21:45 blaa-teen: Jugendmagazin 22:15 Olympia 1972 in München 22:40 Der Top-Tipp: Ratgeber 22:45 Tauch-Stationen: Naturdokumentation 23:30 Alpha-Forum: Gespräch 0:15 Viertel vor ...: Zeitgeschichtliche Reihe 0:25 Alpha-Job: Beruf und Bildung 0:55 Bob Ross: The Joy of Painting 1:25 Die Wörlitzer Anlagen 1:30 Space-Night: Weltall-Bilder TSR 2 7:00 Euronews: Informations 8:00 C'est mon choix: Talk-show 8:55 Quel temps fait-il? 9:15 Euronews: Informations 10:25 faxculture: Magazine 11:25 Mise au point: Magazine 12:15 Classe éco: Magazine 12:40 Le Schwyzerdütsch avec Victor: Lecon: Am Fluugplatz 12:55 Les Zap: Emission jeunesse 14:35 Telescoop: Emission publicitaire 15:00 Les Zap: Emission jeunesse 19:10 Le Big Mohoj Show: Emission interactive 19:30 L'anglais avec Victor: Lecons: Children 19:50 Passion foot 20:15 Il était une fois... les Nations Unies: Documentaire 21:15 Vote de l'Assemblée générale des Nations Unis sur l'adhésion de la Suisse 22:30 le 22:30 sport: Magazine 23:00 Vision du réel: Titicut Follies: Documentaire 0:30 Zig Zag Expo: Magazine 1:15 02 a la une: Tous sur orbite 1:20 TextVision 1:25 Intermede TV 5 Europe 6:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 6:15 Journal mondial des journaux: Informations 6:30 Télématin: Magazine 8:00 Journal Radio Canada: Informations 8:30 Cultivé et bien élevé: Magazine 9:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 9:05 Zig zag café: Magazine 10:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 10:15 Les faux-fuyants Komedia Régie: Pierre Boutron (F 2000) 12:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 12:05 Les z'amours: Jeu 12:30 Journal France 3: Informations 13:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 13:05 Mise au point: Magazine 14:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 14:15 P.J.: Police judiciaire: "Spiritisme" (47); Régie: Gérard Vergez (F) 15:05 P.J.: Police judiciaire: "Mauvais traitements" (48); (F) 16:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 16:20 TV 5, l'invité :Entretien 16:30 Palettes: Documentaire 17:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 17:05 Pyramide: Jeu 17:30 Questions pour un champion: Jeu de connaissances 18:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 18:15 C'est quoi la vie? Dramat Régie: Francois Dupeyron (F 1999) 20:00 Journal suisse: Informations 20:30 Journal France 2: Informations 21:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 22:00 Journal TV 5: Informations 22:15 Une femme en blanc (2/6); Régie: Aline Issermann (F 1996) 0:00 TV 5, l'invité: Entretien 0:10 Journal belge: Informations 0:35 Soir 3: Informations 0:55 Journal d'Afrique: Informations 1:15 France Europe Express: Magazine 3:00 TV 5 infos: Informations 3:05 Le Point: Magazine Saar TV 6:00 Reisetraum: Touristikreportage 6:55 Reisetraum: Touristikreportage 7:50 Reisetraum: Touristikreportage 8:45 Leben & Wohnen: Spielshow rund um den Urlaub 9:45 Infomercial: Werbesendung 10:00 Leben & Wohnen: Spielshow rund um den Urlaub 11:00 LIVE! Aber bitte mit Schlager: Musikshow mit Matthias Lutz 13:15 Der Denver Clan 14:30 Urlaubsglück: Gewinnshow für Reiselustige 16:00 Saar News: Regionale Meldungen 16:05 Kino & more News: Filmmagazin 16:15 Nur mit Nummer 17:00 Saar News: Regionale Meldungen 17:15 Event: Konzerte, Live-Acts und Promitalks 17:30 Motor-TV: Automagazin 18:00 Saar News: Regionale Meldungen 18:30 Endlich zuhause: Magazin rund ums Bauen, Renovieren und Finanzieren 19:00 Saar News: Regionale Meldungen 19:30 CNN Deutschland Nachrichten: Aktuelle News aus Deutschland, Wetter und ein Blick zur Frankfurter Börse 19:45 KARSCH: schrill-anders-gnadenlos 20:00 Saar News: Regionale Meldungen 20:30 Jules Verne: Abenteuermagazin 21:00 Saar News um 9: Information und Unterhaltung aus dem Saarland 21:15 Nur mit Nummer 22:00 Saar News um 10: Information und Unterhaltung aus dem Saarland 22:30 Auf Tour: Reise- und Freizeitmagazin 23:00 Alles auf Rot: Gameshow 0:00 la notte - Sexy Night@Saar TV: Erotikshow SF 2 9:00 Schulfernsehen: Naturnah: Steilwandspezialisten - In den Kalkfelsen der Schwäbischen Alb 9:30 Abenteuer Discovery: Flug ins 3. Jahrtausend 9:55 Schulfernsehen-Vorschau 10:00 Catdog: Eine süße Sache / Das Haus am See; (USA 1998) 10:30 Die Drillinge: Blaubart; (E 1995) 11:00 Aaahh!!! Monster: Weck mich, wenns vorbei ist / Geräusche in der Nacht; Regie: Igor Kovalyov, Andrei Svislotski (USA 1994) 11:30 Rockos modernes Leben: Raus in die Natur / Rockos Hochzeit; (USA 1993/1996) Orig: "Rocko's Modern Life" 11:50 Live!: Spiel und Spass für Kinder 12:00 Expedition der Stachelbeeren: Elfenbeinschmuggler; (USA 1997/2001) Orig: "Wild Thornberrys" 12:20 Live!: Spiel und Spass für Kinder 12:30 Hey Arnold!: Operation Ruth / Der Baseballplatz; (USA 1996/1997) 12:50 Quiz 13:00 Clarissa: Die Chefredakteurin; (USA 1992/1993) Orig: "Clarissa Explains It All" 13:30 Die Biber-Brüder: ... vielleicht beim nächsten Mal / Film ab; (USA 1997/1999) Orig: "The Angry Beavers" 14:00 Rockos modernes Leben: Manisch mechanisch / Ein Herz für Käfer; (USA 1993/1996) Orig: "Rocko's Modern Life" 14:30 Pete & Pete: Artie auf Abwegen; (USA 1993) 15:00 Ocean Girl - Prinzessin der Meere: In der Höhle des Greifs; (AUS 1999) Orig: "The New Adventures of Ocean Girl" 15:30 Global Guts: Sportliche Spielshow für Kinder 16:00 Expedition der Stachelbeeren: Die Seehund-Kolonie; (USA 1997/2001) Orig: "Wild Thornberrys" 16:30 Kenan & Kel: Mentale Kel-Epathie; (USA 1996) 16:50 Quiz 17:00 King of the Hill: "Jagdszene in Arlen" (43/104); Regie: Klay Hall (USA 1997) 17:25 Futurama: Wie ein wilder Bender; (USA 1999) 17:50 Sabrina - Total verhext!: Traumsehen; Orig: "Sabrina, the Teenage Witch". Regie: Gary Halvorson (USA 1996) 18:15 Die Simpsons: Bart köpft Oberhaupt; (USA 1990) Orig: "The Simpsons Family" 18:40 OOPS!: Live-Studio 19:30 Tagesschau 19:50 Meteo 20:00 Spuren der Zeit: Dokumentationsreihe 20:45 Sondersendung: Die Schweiz in der UNO: Die Generalversammlung der UNO nimmt die Schweiz offiziell als 190. Mitglied auf 22:40 Sport aktuell 23:15 Comedy, Comedy: Funny Bones - Tödliche Scherze Komedia Orig: "Funny Bones". Regie: Peter Chelsom (GB/USA 1995) 1:25 OOPS!: Live-Studio 1:55 SwissTXT Hamburg 1 6:00 Hamburg am Morgen: Hamburg 1 News zur vollen und zur halben Stunde sowie Verkehr und Wetter 9:00 QVC: Homeshopping 15:00 Hamburg 1 News 15:05 Gut beraten Hamburg: Das Servicemagazin 15:20 Hamburg Inside: Lifestyle, Leute, Boulevard 15:35 Gut beraten Hamburg: Das Servicemagazin 15:55 Hamburg 1 News 16:00 Rasant: Das Sportmagazin 16:45 Nachgefragt 17:00 Hamburg 1 Aktuell: Nachrichten, Sport und Wetter 17:30 Hamburg Inside: Lifestyle, Leute, Boulevard 17:45 Gut beraten Hamburg: Das Servicemagazin 18:00 Hamburg 1 Aktuell: Nachrichten, Sport und Wetter 18:30 Hamburg Inside: Lifestyle, Leute, Boulevard 18:45 Gut beraten Hamburg: Das Servicemagazin 19:00 Hamburg 1 Aktuell: Nachrichten, Sport und Wetter 19:30 Nachgefragt 19:45 Gut beraten Hamburg: Das Servicemagazin 20:00 Hamburg 1 Aktuell: Nachrichten, Sport und Wetter 20:15 Schalthoff live: Die Hamburg 1 Talkshow 21:00 Hamburg 1 Aktuell: Nachrichten, Sport und Wetter 21:15 Nur mit Nummer: Koslars seltsame Sprechstunde 22:00 Hamburg 1 Aktuell: Nachrichten, Sport und Wetter 22:15 Schalthoff live :Die Hamburg 1 Talkshow 23:00 Erotik: Sexy Clips / Sexy Calls / Lovers Tv